


Luna.

by Vermellraev



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Alpha Lee Heeseung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual mpreg, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Park Sunghoon, alpha heeseung, heeseung is a commander, like a lot, omega sunghoon, romantic, sunghoon is a hunter, they fall in love, too romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vermellraev/pseuds/Vermellraev
Summary: Born and raised under the oppression of being an omega, in an incredibly traditional and oppressive little town, Sunghoon, beautiful as the moon, finds in rebellion his way out towards the big city where he'll meet a certain alpha, one that is different from any other he's met before, different enough to intimidate the strong omega, South Corea's strongest and most respected commander, Lee Heeseung.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Luna.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this relaxing sleeping music and this idea came to my mind with it, also, in my country (Chile) we'r right in the middle of a summer storm which is probably one of the most beautiful things I've experienced in my life so I guess my inspiration went up with my mood. 
> 
> I've been wanting to write a Heeseunghoon omegaverse since a while ago, i've rarely seen any so I thought it'd be cool. 
> 
> And yes, it's a one-shot so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> WARNING: Too romantic for weak hearts, you've been warned.
> 
> (btw English isn't my first language so please don't be too harsh on me when pointing out any mistakes and I also post my stories in spanish on Wattpad, they're posted there first so if you wanna go check them out I'm Vermellraev there)
> 
> I'll leave the song I was listening to here:
> 
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pi7rX5G7x48&t=8318s )

Sunghoon was never considered to be a "normal" omega.

Well, at least not in the village he lived in.

Blessed by the moon with the beauty any omega would kill for, the omega always had alphas trying to court and woo him but what he never had was time or interest in them, his life wasn't easy and although he was blessed by the moon his life wasn't pretty, the beauty had been cursed by the stars with the disgusting excuse of a dad, a useless alpha that abandoned his family when things got tough, leaving his mother alone, working three jobs to be able to take care of her two pups. 

When Sunghoon turned 17 and started seeing how all the omegas in the village were already looking for their future mates, marriages and puppies he was looking for a job, motivated by the desire of helping his mother at home. The problem was that jobs meant for omegas like taking care of the puppies, collect fruits or work as a cook for the entire village paid little to no money, they weren't supposed to be able to support a home by themselves anyways, that was the alpha's job in the village, the only job he kind of had an interest for was being a healer but it took too long, had to study too much and he wanted to be able to help his mother as fast as possible.

That's how he ended out finding his way inside of the group of hunters of the village, a group of almost 20 people and 15 out of them were alphas, 4 betas and him, the only omega there. The delicate omega had to adapt and his personality shifted, taking a more aggressive shape since he had to defend himself almost daily from ignorant alphas that wanted to look down on him because of his sub gender or wanted to touch him because "oh but you're so pretty" and betas that talked to him as if he was stupid.

Having to fight daily to be taken seriously by others was a tough and exhausting but he was willing to do it if it meant he could help his mom. 

That's how his image within the village changed, now being known as the "broken omega" oh, because they considered a broken toy, not liking the idea of an omega being anything other than a good house wife willing to have kids for the alpha.

Sunghoon never really cared about these opinions and thankfully neither did his family, so with their support he slowly turned into one of the best hunters of the village, so much so that he got a job offer from the city of Namyangju where he got offered a nice position in the elite hunter squad, the number being high, good money, the army was interested in the omega's skills and he, having absolutely nothing to lose and cero attachments to his town didn't have to think too hard on it, moving to Namyangju with his mother and little sister.

\- "Sunghoon, are you meeting your boss today?" - His little sister asked while she was checking on her brother who was in his room, fixing his new uniforme, a beautiful, black, two piece outfit, fully black, tight but comfortable that allowed him to move easily while hunting, high boots that stopped right under his knees of the same color and a bunch of straps around his body where he could hang guns and anything he wanted to carry. 

\- "At least that's what I was told, baby" - He answered with a tiny simple as he got closer to the mirror, putting on a little bit of eye-liner on the corners of his eyes and mascara, his lips moisturized with tinted chapstick, he wanted to look pretty and make a good impression at his new job, especially with his boss, he didn't know what the alpha looked like but it was scary enough to know the amount of power he held in the position he held. Commander Lee Heeseung... Sunghoon was curious about him. 

\- "I hope you have a good day then" -

\- "Thanks, little one" - He said while ruffling her hair gently, making the long dark locks move and then started walking towards the door, where his mother was waiting for him holding a long coat in her hands, worried about her child getting sick, the city was really cold and lately it had been raining every day. Sunghoon hugged her and after sharing sweet words of love he left for his new job, excited, as the sagittarius he was for the new adventure. 

When he arrived to the place he was told to be in he found a huge, giant black door that had many classical drawings of different animals carved in, he wondered how old the door was, it looked expensive and really really old and after waiting 3 minutes the door was opened and his new life started. That's how he met Jay and Jake, who, with time, would become his best and closest friends, both of them were really friendly and funny alphas that made him feel comfortable and he also met commander Lee.

Lee Heeseung, tall and intimidating with a dark and serious aura that made Sunghoon want to hide but that was also addicting, to the point the omega seriously was thinking if the man had some sort of magnetic power over him, he wanted to be around him all the time.

Heeseung was like the sun, things worked because of him and when you get too close to it it's so beautiful but dangerous.

The omega didn't know why, he had never felt something like this before.

The need of submitting to an alpha, especially considering his past experiences where all he ever wanted was to be as far away from them as possible, he didn't react well to them, usually very defensive in their presence unless they were his friends like Jay or Jay, but with the commander things were different, also his scent was so great being near Heeseung felt like home, smelling like rain, cold wind and chocolate reminded him of the mountain where he was raised, memories invading the omega's senses every single time he was near the alpha.

Right now both of them were in the Commander's office talking about the next hunting season, Sunghoon had a great reputation and was amazing at what he did so the alpha was more than honored to have him as his guide when it came to hunting.

\- "Commander Lee, there's no risk if we go north for next season's hunting, I know this mountain like the back of my hand" -

\- "I... I trust you, Sunghoon but I don't want anyone dying on us, winter's been hard for the city and the country in general and we can't afford to lose any more hunters" - Heeseung sad with a slight frown forming between his eyebrows, his voice still soft though, while he played with his expensive pen moving it over the map they were looking at. 

The omega nodded and he couldn't help but look at the alpha while he was distracted, he seemed worried and his scent revealed how tired he was silently and Sunghoon didn't know why, in situations like this all his omega wanted was to calm him down, if he could let go of his humanity and let the animal inside of him take full control of his body he would be purring on top of Heeseung right now, to ease every single one of his worries - "I know, alpha" - He answered in a soft voice, jet black eyes now focused on the beautiful wood of the floor. 

And for some reason, maybe the moonlight wanted to test him or his strange addiction to the alpha that made him lift his gaze and their eyes connected, the omega's dark, deep black eyes staring into the alpha's crimson ones. 

And the first thing Sunghoon felt was electricity running down his spine, leaving him numb and completely paralyzed for a few seconds, given the intensity of what was felt the omega couldn't help but to find himself panting a bit and his instincts wanted to take over, his wolf scratching him from the inside of his chest so he could calm the alpha down. - "A-alpha... d-do... uh... Do you w-want me to... c-can I get you a-anything?" - 

\- "Get me anything? What do you mean?-

\- " Tea or... anything you... A-Alpha you seem nervous" - He mumbled while crossing his legs, trying to keep himself aware by moving a bit on his seat, he didn't want to lose control over his omega that was already releasing too many pheromones to get the alpha to pay attention to him.

\- "You aren't my assistant, Sunghoon, But thank you, I'm fine, omega" - Heeseung said smiling softly at the pretty omega sitting in front of him.

In less than a couple of minutes they both heard the door of the office opening and a young omega, with skin white as snow, similar to Sunghoon, hazel eyes that resembled a fox and jet black hair, appeared with a little tray in his hands and a cup of green tea on top of it, the omega silently placed it in front of the alpha, on his desk and Sunghoon couldn't help but growl under his breath.

So this was Kim Sunoo, the omega that worked as the alpha's assistant and Sunghoon had that gut feeling, even when he tried to stay as professional as he could, that he never, ever, liked him. 

Sobre todo cuando, por la reacción inmediata de asistente, significaba que el omega debe haber olido el estrés del alfa también, los omegas se volvían extremadamente sensibles y atentos cuando intentaban buscar un compañero, y era claro que eso era lo que Sunoo.

\- "Alpha..." - The smaller omega purred, his body also releasing pheromones at the same time as Sunghoon while placing one of his hands on the alpha's shoulder. - "I sensed you were upset, so I decided to bring you some tea" - 

\- "Thank you, Sunoo" - Heeseung said as he did a little bow to thank the omega, the commander being extremely respectful to anybody, no matter their rank or sub gender. - "Sunghoon, do you want anything, omega?" -

Sunghoon kept growling while looking at the omega, but his gaze softened when his eyes focused on the alpha and shaking his head he answered. - "No, alpha, thank you" -

The air between both omegas was heavy, could've been cut with a knife, both looking at Heeseung as a potential mate therefore being heavily connected and aware of the alpha's emotions, wanting to bond with him, both omegas were very aware of each other's intentions. The alpha, on the other side, really didn't have time for children's games so he stood up, taking the omegas' attention with him and walked towards the big window in his room, admiring the beautiful view. 

\- "I need some time alone, Sunghoon, Sunoo" - The alpha spoke. - "Sunghoon, i'll see you in an hour here in my office, we still have stuff to talk about" - He ordered and the omegas stood up, leaving the office. 

Once they were both outside, Sunghoon buttoned his black jacket up to his neck, it was cold and when he was about to turn around to walk in the opposite direction, Sunoo grabbed his wrist, surprising the other omega.

-"Leave Heeseung alone" -

\- "Excuse me?" -

\- "Sunghoon, i'm not stupid, don't think i haven't seen the way you look at my alpha " -

\- "¿Your Alpha?" - Sunghoon raised an eyebrow and let out a sarcastic laugh. - "If that's the case where is your mating mark, Sunoo? Because from what I remember the commander is single" -

\- "Not for a long time, Sunghoon" -

\- "That we agree on" - Sunghoon smirked as he released himself from the omega's grip and walked towards the building where Jay and Jake were waiting for him. - Oh and, Sunoo? - 

\- "Mhm?" -

\- "He isn't an object, so whatever you were trying to do before... Doesn't go with me, see you around, Sunoo"-

When Saturday night arrived, Sunghoon had free time and decided to go out with Jake and Jay to a small local bar, it was a very quiet place where you could have a good drink while talking as it was not crowded with noise, also it had an ancient classical korean style so he and his friends were sitting on the floor around a table. 

\- "I can't believe you learned to cook in 2 days" - Jay laughed, very amused as he drank some of his Soju, making Sunghoon blush and rest his cheek on the table, fully bending his body. 

\- "My omega really wants Heeseung, Jay, stop laughing" - The black haired mumbled embarrassing but also laughing, oh he was very aware of how doomed he was.

\- "And what about you, Sunghoon, do you also love him?"- Jake asked as he leaned his back against the wall and held the soju glass in his hand.

Sunghoon looked at the dark wooden table, easily distracted by the alcohol in his mind and the lights reflecting off it, thinking for a few seconds before answering and smiled. - "I like being with him" -

\- "You should get to know him more, in my opinion, Heeseung is a great alpha, but all you two ever talk about is work" - Jay spoke.

\- "I should ask him out ... I just hope he doesn't think I'm an easy omega" -

\- "Sunghoon, Heeseung is not an idiot who thinks we are in the 1920's" -

\- "Also, from what I've seen, he doesn't seem to be interested in dating and that kind of thing so it would be good if you took the first step" - Jake added after his friend Jay spoke, placing one of his hands on Sunghoon's forearm as support.

The omega nodded again, they were right, he no longer lived in the small village where he was trapped in a past time and he really wanted to meet Heeseung, his omega was begging him to, his heart and his brain, both wanted the alpha .

Tomorrow he would ask the alpha out. 

\-------

\- "I would love to, Omega, but ..." -

\- "Alpha, please ... we don't have to work on planning anything until next week, let's have a coffee, I'll pay" - Said the black-haired omega, puppy eyes activated as they looked at the alpha accompanied by a cute smile.

The alpha smiled, he couldn't help it at such a beautiful scene in front of him. - "None of that, we both pay, yeah?... a coffee won't hurt me, I guess" -

The black-haired purred in victory, his inner omega jumping happily due to the victory, they walked for 20 minutes talking about trivial topics like the weather or some stupid thing that Jay said that day until they arrived at a cute, cozy and small coffee shop where they sat near the window, facing each other.

\- "What are you going to order, omega?"- Asked the alpha as he looked at the menu.

\- "A hot chocolate" -Sunghoon replied as he smiled, his eyes taking the shape of two cute crescent moons and Heeseung couldn't help but sigh, completely overwhelmed by the tenderness it caused him, oh, the omega turned into a baby in the presence of the alpha. 

\- "Okay, baby, I'm going to have an Americano" - The alpha said and made the order, they also asked for mini cupcakes.

\- "Alpha ..." - Sunghoon caught the commander's attention after a while they spent talking and eating. - "I ... I wanted to ask you something and perhaps you are going to say that it is not my place to ask or that it is not professional but ..." -

Heeseung raised his eyebrows, his curiosity aroused by the omega's words. - "Sunghoon it's okay, you can ask" -

\- "You ..." - The omega paused and bit his thick lower lip gently, thinking of the exact words he should use, the alpha was still his commander and he didn't want to push the limits. - "Y-you and your assistant are ... uhm ... dating?" -

Heeseung's eyes widened a bit at the question but then he relaxed laughing. - "Ah ... Sunoo and I? No ... No, Sunghoon, we're not dating, I'm uhm... single at the moment" -

And all the imaginary weight that Sunghoon had on top of his chest dissolved into nothing, just like that, the omega thanked the stars, his alpha was free. - "I'm glad to hear that, alpha ..." - 

And yes, that came out of his mouth without thinking.

\- "Sunghoon, have you always been so shameless, omega? I could swear that a month ago you couldn't look at me in the eye for more than 10 seconds" - The alpha commented, making the omega look down and blush. - "Look, what if this time I pay and the other week, around tuesday, we have dinner?" -

\- "A-Alpha ..." -

\- "Tell me what type of food you like and it's a date, omega, we have time." -The alpha purred and the omega felt like, for the first time in his life, he felt a tingling sensation in the lower part of his torso and felt his thighs moisten .

And that's how Sunghoon ended up in a private booth of a wonderful restaurant, with the alpha's body glued to his and Heeseung's big hands holding his waist over his clothes, his fluffy soft lips meeting the alpha's luscious ones, both purring and Heeseung, testing his luck, decided to slide his tongue into the omega's sweet mouth. Sunghoon allowed him access almost immediately as he moved his hands until he had the alpha's face between them, his thumb gently stroking the alpha's smooth cheek. The kiss ended with the alpha sucking on the omega's lower lip, once separated their eyes met.

\- "Alpha ... that ... you were my first kiss ..." - Sunghoon admitted, bright black eyes staring at the tall alpha, who stroked his waist.

\- "it was an honor, omega" - Heeseung said as he buried his nose in Sunghoon's pale neck, inhaling the delicious smell of reed, rain and strawberry, he loved the essence of the smaller one.

Sunghoon smiled as he felt the heat rise to his cheeks and his hands caressed the alpha's scarlet hair. - "Do you like the way I smell, alpha?" - The omega asked in a whisper.

In response the alpha growled and with his tongue he outlined the side of the omega's neck, causing him to arch his back in a sigh as he placed his hands on the alpha's chest.

\----------------

\- "I can't believe you and Heeseung have been dating for 10 months" -Jay said as he watched Sunghoon clean a shotgun.

\- "Commander, Jay, Commander, I don't want to know what will happen to you if Heeseung hears you call him by his name while we work" -Sunghoon laughed as he tested that the trigger was working.

\- "Chill, Sunghoon, Heeseung and I are friends ..." - 

\- "Park Jongseong" - The senior alpha's command voice interrupted the blond who stood up immediately, before he was sitting on a bench next to Sunghoon.

\- "Sir" -

\- "Stop talking to my omega and go to work" -

\- "Sir I finished my work and" -

\- "Go help Jungwon with the rookies then, quick" -

\- "Yes sir..."- Jay sighed but obeyed anyways.

Sunghoon laughed as he watched Jay leave, that Jay never learned.

\- "Lee Heeseung ..." - Sunghoon muttered, the omega with the tender voice put the shotgun aside to look at the alpha, drawing his attention. - "Be nice to Jay, Alpha" - 

\- "You know the rules, baby" - The alpha said leaning his back against the wall, voice sounding a little softer when he spoke to his omega but not extremely soft and Sunghoon nodded, he was aware of how strict his alpha was while working although when the commander made sure they were alone, one could see him stroking the omega's hair who'd be purring in pleasure ...

Sunghoon resembled a kitten at times. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

\- "Are you planning to wait until marriage? - Ah yes, the holidays came and the omega decided to temporarily separate from his alpha to visit his family in his hometown, a great meeting with people who were not so important to him but it was routine, also he did not want to be rude and reject the invitation even though Sunghoon was now actually thinking about how he really should stop coming to these meetings - "Your alpha is going to get bored, Sunghoon, how come you haven't spread your legs for him in 10 months?"

The one speaking was a distant uncle of the omega, an old beta over 50 years old, and Sunghoon sighed, grabbing the glass of wine he was holding. - "My sex life is none of your business, beta, but if it helps you sleep at night, no, I'm not waiting to get married to have sex with my alpha" - 

\- "And then? What happens? You don't know how to make an alpha horny? -

His mother quickly got to her feet and before Sunghoon could defend himself she was holding onto the beta by the neck, pressing the old man against the wall. - "I'm going to tell you this loud and clear, Dongyul, you are at my house and you respect my son, stop asking questions about him and his alpha or leave" -

\- "Y-Yes ma'am" - The old man replied.

Sunghoon knew, that he and Heeseung had a beautiful relationship and were not in a hurry to cross each other's boundaries, and yes, they still haven't had sex like, full on sex, but that did not mean that they had not done other ... Things ... Especially during his heat, his alpha helped him through it.

They simply hadn't gone all the way in... Yet.

And that's where insecurity drowned him, flooding his soul with doubts and his omega was feeling fear, could it be that the alpha loved him, but not in that way? what if his his uncle was right that he couldn't arouse the alpha? that and the fact that his mentality, still tainted by the traditional environment he was raised in did not make a good mix.

In about a couple of days, he found himself in Heeseung's apartment, with one of the alpha's hands between his, nervously playing with the thick silver ring the commander wore.

\- "You're nervous, honey ... what's up?" Heeseung asked, letting the omega keep playing.

\- "Is just ... Heeseung we have ... we have been together for a while and ..." - The omega babbled short and senseless sentences, he did not know how to tell the alpha what was tormenting his thoughts and he really did not want to anger him or make him feel like he was conditioning their relationship.

\- "Sunghoon" -The alpha spoke when he saw that his omega really couldn't express what he felt. - "Come here, my love" - he whispered, taking the omega by the waist and sitting him on his lap so that they could look into each other's eyes. - "Sunghoon, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sunghoon nodded without breaking eye contact with his alpha, he knew, he knew his alpha but fear was invading him. - "A-alpha ..." - he complained, as if a deep pain were squeezing his heart. - "Is that ... I-do you like me?" - 

What?

\- "My love, of course I like you, what kind of question is it ..." -

\- "Not enough to have sex with me, right?" -

\- "Sunghoon" -The alpha growled and the omega felt tears come out of his eyes and start tracing down own cheeks, the alpha's dominant tone made him turn his face to expose his neck in submission.

The omega was not marked, not yet, but Heeseung had been in charge of making little sketch of the future mark with his teeth on his neck, drawn in red and highlighted on the omega's white skin. The alpha understood, he knew his dear lover, he knew about his past and his roots, how the closed mind and all the hidden impositions as tradition had affected and oppressed the precious omega.

Heeseung knew that his little love was suffering and his alpha could not bear it.

\- "Omega, listen to me" - Said the alpha, crimson eyes looking at Sunghoon's black ones. - "Honey we have not had the time, I ... shit, baby you get me so worked up, perhaps too much and you don't know how many times I have dreamed of having you in my bed and not letting go for a week, but ..." - Heeseung sighed and brought one of the omega's hands to his lips, kissing the back of it. - "I wanted to do something special for both of us, my love, I love you, I love you more than I love anyone in the world, baby you are not just any omega to me" - Heeseung promised. - "That's why I wanted to wait until we had time to spend more than one night together, but I didn't think that that it would make you suffer in this much, my love" - 

Sunghoon shook his head and rested his cheek on the alpha's shoulder, the hand that had been previously kissed now caressing the alpha's scarlet hair. - "I was with my family and ... well ... my uncle said that I didn't know how to make my alpha horny and I don't know why alpha but it hurt me and ... I-I know it's not like that but .. . "-

\- "Your uncle is a damn idiot, baby" -He said hugging the omega around the waist and pressing him closer to his body. The omega nodded and kissed the alpha on the cheek and then hid his face between Heeseung's neck and shoulder, who purred in response as they hugged.

They decided to wait and for things to happen naturally, when they both had time, after all nothing was rushing them.

Oh and ... The alpha was in charge of buying the most beautiful bouquet of flowers for his omega, which now rested next to the bed where they both slept, on Sunghoon's side with a beautiful note that said:

"I am, after all, only a man. And all the philosophical rationalizations that I can think of cannot make me stop wanting you, every day and every moment. The ruthless cry of time, that time in which I cannot be next to you burns my heart. I love you, deeply and completely and always will "

-Your alpha, Lee Heeseung. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And that was how 2 months went by after the conversation and on a cold night where they both were leaving Jake's apartment laughing, the alpha organized a wonderful birthday party which they left at around 10 p.m with their hands interlaced. - "Oh poor Jay" - Sunghoon laughed, bending his body with laughter, his friend had been embarrassed in front of the entire army again, Heeseung also laughed and hugged his omega from behind, giving him kisses on the cheeks, Sunghoon looked adorable when he laughed.

\- "I think I have to give him a day off or something, the poor man deserves it"- Heeseung laughed as he with one hand he opened the door of the expensive car he was drove for his omega.

\- "He deserves a full month, alpha" - Suggested the omega still laughing as he sat in the comfortable leather seat.

\- "Let's go home, my love" - Heeseung said before closing the door on the omega side and getting into the car as well, his free hand resting on Sunghoon's thigh who was smiling tiredly as he rested his head on the window, taking in the beautiful sight of the city at night on their way to the alpha's apartment.

Sunghoon looked at his alpha from time to time as he drove and soft music played in the background, almost a year dating a wonderful man who filled his days with love and colored his nights with tenderness, he and Heeseung were made to be together. . 

When they got home there was a light drizzle, Heeseung took off his coat to put it on his precious omega's shoulders as they walked towards the elevator that would take them to the alpha's apartment, once they arrived the omega stood on tiptoes and kissed his alpha, a kiss full of love, warm, 2 beautiful pairs of lips meeting and a kiss that slowly got deeper and deeper until the omega passed his arms around the elder's neck, the alpha's long dark coat falling to the floor but none of them seemed to care, his tongue too busy playing with Sunghoon's as he grabbed his waist.

\- "Mmm ... alpha" -The omega whispered as he and his lover walked into the house, still kissing, the rain got a little stronger now and could be seen from the big window in the kitchen. - "Alpha ..." - The omega moaned softly when he felt the older's hot lips moisten and suck the skin from his neck.

\- "Your scent is sweeter, my love ... are you going to go into heat soon?"- Heeseung asked, lowering his mouth to the slightly exposed clavicles of the omega who was wearing a nice black shirt, which he was unbuttoning with each kiss.

\- "N-no alpha ... n-not yet ... I just ... I-I like being with you, every time I'm with you I like you more, Heeseung" - Sunghoon confessed as he saw the alpha smile while kissing the skin over his sternum, feeling as if the alpha was really soothing his beating heart.

\- "I can say the same, my love" -Heeseung nodded, now busy pleasing his little piece of heaven, sucking on the pink nipples while with his hands he removed the omega's light shirt, leaving it somewhere in the kitchen . 

The omega's long and thin fingers found the soft fabric of the sweater that his boyfriend was wearing and reached to the edges to help him take it off, once the alpha had his bare chest, Sunghoon couldn't help but to touch, with the tips of his fingers his toned torso and down to his stomach until he found the alpha's well defined abdomen, his white skin making a slight, subtle and elegant contrast to Heeseung's, which was softly and gorgeously caramelized.

The alpha sighed, the touch of his omega making his heart skip a beat. Just like good mates, the alpha and omega were extremely sensitive to each other's actions, Sunghoon's touches and words were capable of breaking and repairing the alpha's heart at will just as much as Heeseung's words and actions were capable of possessing and dominating the omega.

Maybe that was why they were so loving and careful with each other, knowing the power they exerted over each other's hearts ...

At the moment when the alpha bent down to take the omega by the thighs and carry him to his room, laying him on his wide bed of dark sheets, the omega smiled completely drunk in the feelings that his alpha provoked in him and while he felt Heeseung removing the tight black pants and leather boots dared to ask:

\- "Are you going to make love to me, alpha?" -

Heeseung looked at him, the light of the city and the large window of his room helping him to be able to see the omega laying in front of him, Park Sunghoon, the son of the moon who possessed a beauty greater than his own mother had asked him if he was going to make love to him. 

Heeseung looked at him, the light of the city and the large window of his room helping him to witness the omega in front of him, Park Sunghoon, the son of the moon who possessed a beauty greater than his own mother had asked him if he was going to make love to him.

\- "Only if you also want that, my love" - Heeseung said as the omega sat down, unbuttoning the alpha's pants and unzipping them. - "After all, I'm just a man who is at your service" -

Sunghoon smiled due to the sweet words and lowered his alpha's pants, both of them only in their underwear and leaned back, his gaze full of lust stirred with intense love, the scent of the omega now impossibly sweet, causing the alpha to salivate and his member to be erect. - "Alpha ... I love you" -

And that I love you sounded like the perfect invitation for the alpha to take the next step, under the full consent of the omega he took charge of positioning himself on him and between kisses he replied:

\- "I love you more, my little heaven ..." -

Between wet kisses and sweet aromas flooding the room, the omega became even more wet, the alpha, accompanied by the sound of the rain, lowered his hand to the soft thighs of his lover and began to stimulate his entrance, dilating it, preparing it for what was to come while kissing him. 

Sunghoon arched his back at the familiar and pleasant sensation of his boyfriend's fingers inside his soft and sensitive flesh, it was not the first time that he and Heeseung did this, so it did not hurt or feel uncomfortable, the only thing he felt at this moment was pleasure and the desire to be impossibly close to the alpha.

\- "Are you wet, baby, ready for Alpha, kitty?"- Heeseung grunted when he could already put three fingers inside the omega, who was writhing with pleasure.

\- "Y-Yes alpha ... h-make love to me, Heeseung, please ..." - Sunghoon begged as his hands scratched the thin sheets of the bed.

The alpha took control of his omega and pulled his fingers from inside, accommodated Sunghoon's hips and placed a pillow on his lower back, lifting them for the comfort of the submissive's back, who, biting his lower lip, spread his legs eager to have to the alpha between them. Heeseung accepted the invitation and slowly accommodated his large member inside Sunghoon.

\- "A-ah-Big ... a-ah ... a-ah ... Alpha you-you're b-big ..." - Sunghoon gasped, a tear falling from his eyes as he felt his dominant sliding inside of him.

\- "Do you want to stop, my dear? We can stop if you want to" -

"N-no! N-no ... j-just let me ... g-give me a moment to adjust" -Sunghoon whispered with his eyes closed, as he felt one of the alpha's hands clean his tears. Once he was used to the large size of the alpha he groaned again. - "M-Move ... m-move, my love ..." - 

And the alpha obeyed, like the whipped man and the beast completely subjected to the omega he was, he began with slow and strong thrusts, finding his omega's spot easily, causing him to intoxicate in pleasure, to lose control of his body and saw as a fine thread of saliva left Sunghoon's mouth, right on corner, each moan motivating Heeseung to go faster, harder.

-"M-more ... oh a-alpha, a-alpha... Heeseung I'm going to explode"- Sunghoon gasped in delight as he felt the thrusts become harder, the tip of Heeseung's member hitting his stomach.

\- "You're tight, my love, shit, alpha feels so, so good" he growled, leaning his body over the omega as the thrusts became faster, Sunghoon's hands sought support and found it on his broad, long back clawing nails as the alpha possessed his omega.

Sunghoon was in the clouds, with the man he loved and respected him, his omega seemed like a happy puppy to be making love with the alpha and it was like this that with each thrust, Sunghoon decided to give himself completely, belong to the alpha forever and it was the first time he didn't feel like he was losing dignity by wanting to be someone's property, he needed to be Heeseung's, he wanted the alpha to accept him.

-"Omega ... shit, my love, I'm close," growled the alpha as he rested his forehead on the swollen chest of the omega, who he tugged at his lost hair in absolute pleasure.

\- "Mark me, please alpha, I want to be yours, I want to belong to you, I want to give you pups, alpha ... l-let me be yours, alpha ... p-please give me your knot, please" - 

\- "Honey, you know ... you realize what you're asking me to do, right? -

\- "O-Of course I know what it means, alpha, I know what I want so please, if you also want it that way, if you love me as much as I love you, make me your omega, I beg you, my love, I-It would be an honor for me, a gift from our moon to live a whole life and more with you "-

Heeseung let his beast dominate all his senses, burying his long fangs in that special place that he already had drawn, creating a large and precious mark on the omega's neck, his jaw piercing the omega's skin, the cut was deep and the omega sobbed overwhelmed by pleasure and pain, it was so much that he came on top of the sheets and lost consciousness for a few seconds.

When the omega came back to his senses, he found the alpha on top of him, he looked down at his own usually flat stomach, now swollen at the bottom, filled with the essence and the knot of his alpha, fresh blood on the bed next to his neck and Sunghoon felt in heaven, his alpha, the love of his life, Heeseung had claimed him, Heeseung had decided that they would be companions for life.

And perhaps, months later, while admiring the rain in an afternoon and the aroma of freshly brewed tea, Sunghoon would think how his life had changed in less than two years, especially now that he had a beautiful, round belly in which he carried the fruit of his love with Heeseung ...

Ah, he would laugh if at 17 he had been told that he would not only find an alpha to commit to for life but also that he would be having a baby with said alpha.

Sunghoon giggled, watching the rain fall as he felt his alpha's big hands hug his swollen belly from behind...

And the omega thought about what his mother once told him, that he was born under a bright white star and that the moon chose him as his favorite, Sunghoon didn't believe her at all before, well...

he didn't believe her until he met Heeseung. 

\----------------------

¡Y fin!

Dude, I really liked writing this story so I hope you guys enjoy reading it as well, honestly I really like Heeseung and Sunghoon's dynamics, they're very healthy and very loving, they like to take care of the other and idk I guess I just like how they talk to each other?

So I wanted to put that on this one shot... Hope you like it!

Thank you for reading once again and have an amazing rest of your day/night

**Author's Note:**

> FIN.
> 
> Bro, I really liked writing this story and I hope you guys also like it, honestly I feel like Heeseung and Sunghoon have very healthy and beautiful dynamics that I wanted to show on my story, they like taking care of each other so this is what came out of my view on their relationship.
> 
> Have a great day/night loves! and again, thank you for reading!


End file.
